First Time for Everything
by BudBaby
Summary: Very quick story, includes girl on girl action, drug useage, etc...just something to read and fun to imagine.


"Can you come over?"  
  
"Can I what? Who is this?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"It's Miranda, duh, where have you been?".  
  
"Oops, sorry, your cell's cutting out,"   
  
"Well, hey, you're parents aren't home right? Can I spend the night?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Um, sure, I don't see why not," Lizzie was startled by her friends brazen attitude on the phone.  
  
"See ya in fifteen," and with a click Miranda hung up.  
  
As she walked down the stairs Lizzie was reminded of the empty house before her. Matt was with Lennie, her parents were at a party and wouldn't be home until early the next morning, and she was all alone until Miranda arrived. Miranda had seemed kind of excited and happy to be coming over, maybe she was going to bring someone else over, who knew, it was Miranda, no one knows. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Who is it?" Lizzie asked politely, she knew who it was but you've got to be safe.  
  
"Miranda! Lizzie! You know who it is!"  
  
Lizzie opened the door and Miranda rushed in, she wasn't dressed differently, her hair wasn't cut, there was no present in her hand, but Lizzie did notice the odor the passed by her nose. It was sweet, she had smelled it before at Kate's parties but didn't know what it was. As Lizze ran after Miranda she couldn't help but ask what the smell was.  
  
"I smell? Oh my god!" Miranda seemed panicked as she shut Lizzie's bedroom door behind them, "Open your windows, turnoff the lights," she began unpacking candles and incense from her bag.  
  
"What are you doing? Does my room smell bad or something?" Lizzie asked with a sniff of the odor.  
  
"Just sit down on the floor, yeah, right there, in the middle, no, wait, bring that little footstool over here, yeah. O.K., now sit down on that side," Miranda commanded. The room was dark and breezy with the luminescence of only the candles and incense.  
  
Miranda sat down crossed leg across from Lizzie with the small stool between the two girls. Lizzie was curious as to what was going to happen but her wondering ceased when the sweet smell Miranda had reeked of being more pungent and a large zip lock bag half full of something green was placed in front of her.  
  
"What the hell is that Miranda?" Lizzie was getting nervous, her parents would kill her if they ever found out.  
  
"It's amazing, my brother gave it to me, sinsi." Miranda answered simply.  
  
"Sin-see? What?"  
  
"Pot, it's marijuana, ganja, grass, love grass, herb..."  
  
"Oh my god, no way, we can't do that," Lizzie interrupted  
  
"Ever tried it?" Miranda asked  
  
"No, I kinda wanted to but, I don't know..."  
  
"O.K. Well, just smoke one bowl with me, I promise we won't get caught and this is one hitter-quitter chron, baby. You'll have a great time," Miranda said with a big smile.  
  
"One hitter-quitter? What's chron?" Lizzie was getting confused.  
  
"Just relax, that means it's good and we'll have a good time tonight," Miranda assured her with a wink.  
  
Lizzie watched as her best friend pulled out something glass, a pipe, she had seen those before, it was swirly and there was more of the green stuff in it. Miranda instructed Lizzie on how to smoke out of it. Miranda brought the pipe up to her lips with her left hand and her thumb covering the carb (Lizzie felt like a pro, it was embarrassing, but she felt smart knowing what the carb was and what it did), she lit the lighter, brought it up to the green bud sitting inside the bowl and the green grass turned to red as the smoked trailed into her lungs and out her mouth. The pipe was passed to Lizzie.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll cough, a lot, but, just inhale into your lungs, suck in when you light the lighter, remember about the carb and with this shit, you'll be all done," Miranda said slowly.  
  
She was nervous, her hands were trembling, Lizzie brought the pipe to her lips, remembering the carb, lit the lighter, sucked in and brought it to the bowl. She could feel the smoke enter her mouth, down her throat, into her lungs; Lizzie thought she would die from coughing. Smoke was everywhere.   
  
"Hahah! Oh my god! Lizzie! You just took the biggest hit I've ever seen!" Miranda was laughing hysterically, and not making a whole lot of sense.   
  
Things were flying, floating, and everything was amazing. Laughter was everywhere, Lizzie wanted something, but she didn't know what. Miranda had gotten up and put Sublime in the stereo, Caress Me Down had begun. Miranda sprawled out next to Lizzie on the floor and suddenly Lizzie knew what she wanted. She wanted to do what Sublime was talking about with Miranda. Stoned or not, she wanted action, Lizzie looked at Miranda and caught her staring at her.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Lizzie," Miranda was intently focused on Lizzie lips, she wanted to kiss them. The music was perfect, the lighting was amazing, and the feeling over her body was too much to explain.  
  
As Waiting For my Ruca got good Lizzie leaned over Miranda and kissed her. Their tongues slid slowly next to each other, twisting and curving, discovering each other. The lips of each of the girls were soft and magical to each other. Every little thing about each other captivated them and enticed them for more. Miranda rolled over onto Lizzie and began unbuttoning Lizzie's shirt kissing where each one of the buttons would have been; starting from the nape of Lizzie's neck to the top of her pants. Lizzie was in a trance, Miranda was taking charge and every movement she made turned her on more. Miranda came back up to Lizzie's face, kissed her once more while massaging one of her breasts and sliding down to Lizzie's jeans and unbuttoning the top button. Her lips moved from Lizzie's lips to her neck, kissing it and Miranda's hand was working slowly to get to what would work best.  
  
"Nice underwear," Miranda said with a smirk, commenting on Lizzie's nonexistent panties.  
  
"Hehe, it's a Friday, freedom Friday's," Lizzie couldn't help but giggle as she looked in Miranda's eyes and felt her best girl friend's fingers slide into hers.   
  
Smoke was still filtering out of the windows, Lizzie was still moaning and Miranda was having the time of her life when her song came on. The feelings her body was going through, the trips her mind had been on, and the lover loving her all became intensified when Lizzie's fantasy song came on. Underneath the Stars was the one song Lizzie dreamed of being intimate to, her and her boyfriend (well, girlfriend now, she thought) would make love to this song and everything would be perfect with candles everywhere.  
  
"Oh, oh, god, Miranda, hmm, uhmm, baby, oh, Jesus, oh! Oh, oh! Uh! Jesus! Oooh! Uhm, mmm..." Lizzie's fading moans was a sign that she was finished, and Miranda had succeeded.   
  
Miranda never thought of Lizzie like that before that night. The marijuana, the music, the intimacy, was all stunningly beautiful. Then the phone rang. Lizzie ran to catch it, praying it wasn't her parents, seeing as how she was half naked, couldn't stop laughing and wanted to get back to Miranda.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie answered.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, it's Gordo,"   
  
"Oh! Hey! Hahah, how, heheh, are you?"  
  
"Lizzie? Are you OK? You're talking weird," Gordo got suspicious."  
  
"I'm fine! Miranda's over and we're having a great time, I mean, totally fabulous," she could barely finished the sentence without cracking up.  
  
"Ohh, I see, well, I'll call you tomorrow, OK?" He knew what was going on, Gordo was quite amused to hear Lizzie stoned. He thought sixteen years was long enough for her to wait.  
  
"All right Gordo. I love you!" Lizzie shouted.  
  
"Haha, um, you too? Bye Lizzie," amused and surprised, she never said 'I love you' to him.  
  
After the phone call Lizzie crawled back to Miranda who was smoking more. She passed it to Lizzie and they   
  
proceeded to finish the bowl of herbs. As the two girls giggled, kissed, and crawled into the safety of Lizzie's bed they   
  
knew they were meant to do this more often. That night, Lizzie fell asleep in Miranda's arms and woke up a whole new   
  
girl. She was content, complete, and her mind had been opened more than she ever knew it could be. 


End file.
